tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 49 - The Twilight Saga: New Moon
The Twilight Saga: New Moon is a 2009 supernatural fantasy/romance film--the first sequel to the 2008 film, Twilight--starring Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner. It is the second film in the horrifyingly popular Twilight franchise. It is notable for setting romance fiction and women's individuality back a hundred years, as well as further cementing Bella Swan as the most unlikable protagonist in film history. Plot The bitch protagonist? from the first Twilight is dumped by her abusive asshole vampire boyfriend, and proceeds to spend the next several months going Super Saiyan-level emo and turning her best friend into a tool to get back to the shithead vampire. Notable characters *Bella Swan *Edward Cullen *Jacob Black *Carlisle Cullen *Aro *Caius *Jane *Marcus *Sam Uley *Emily Young *Jasper Hale *Rosalie Hale *Charlie Swan *Alice Cullen *Angela *Laurent *Victoria Sutherland The Episode *This is the fourth episode to feature a guest co-host--Hannah Krueger, who joined the hosts for their review of the first ''Twilight'' film, and joined them again for Episode 62. Scores James - Stupefied Damien - Run Hannah - Ciao/Chow Highlights * Listing of all the groups of people that would be offended by this movie * Hannah's rant * The characters Jacob should have pursued a romantic relationship with * Stephenie Meyer hates her own gender * Ironically true lines * Any of the rants Damien goes into throughout the episode References * Murder-Set-Pieces * Werewolf: The Masquerade * Vampire: The Masquerade * Silent Hill: Revelations 3D * Veronica Mars * Romeo and Juliet * ''Troll 2'' * Muse (band) * The Shins (band) * Pokemon * Skylanders * ''Samurai Cop'' * Tommy Wiseau * Audrey Hepburn * Roman Holiday * The Toxic Avenger Part III: Last Temptation of Toxie * Slayer * Twilight * Bo Jackson * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Breaking Dawn 1 * Breaking Dawn 2 * The Room * Walter Payton * Alone in the Dark * Aphex Twin * Age of Extinction * Mortal Kombat * Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined * Mariah Carey * Face/Off * Nicolas Cage * The Wicker Man * John Travolta * Donnie Darko * Winnie the Pooh * Giant Bomb * Barney the Bear * Rose Royce * Scooby-Doo * Ghost * The Golden Compass * Joss Whedon * Old Yeller * Little Tortilla Boy * South Park * Pontypool * John Madden * Clerks * The Raven * Clarissa Explains It All * The X-Men * Skyrim * Once Upon A Time * Final Fantasy * County law * The Hulk * Uncle Ray * John Talvain * Sabertooth * Ozzy Osbourne * X2: X-Men United * Kingdom Hearts * ''Chrono Trigger'' * Atlanta Braves * Dennis Rodman * Brock Lesnar * Miss Cleo * GTA: Vice City * David Bowie * The Man Who Sold The World * Hellsing * Blade * Kate Beckinsale * Cradle of Filth * The Donnas * Bloodrayne 2 * I Know Who Killed Me * Lionel Hutz * Twilight: Eclipse * [[Saw (series)|''Saw (series)]] * Joan Jett * Disturbed * ''Run Lola Run * Lady Gaga * Angel the Series * Kindred: The Embrace * Twice as Bright, Half as Long * Plan 9 From Outer Space * ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' * ''Warriors of the Wasteland'' * Rollerblade * Spiderman 3 * The Legend of Chun-Li * Zardoz * Agents of SHIELD * Earth-2.net: The Show * On Our Last Life * ''Dropped D'' * Nine Inch Nails Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Bella and Edward *Real protagonist - Jacob, and to a lesser extent, Rosalie *Center of the Universe - Bella *Walking Pile of Sad - Bella, although she mostly stays stationary... *Romeo and Juliet Were Morons: The Movie *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Dakota Fanning and Christopher Heyerdahl *Movie School Pause Game - Fails badly *Seinfeld Plot Hole - Numerous examples--pretty much all of which revolve around Edward just accepting that Bella is dead without any concrete evidence of this happening. *Needlessly cryptic - Jacob not just telling Bella he's a werewolf when he knows that she knows of the existence of vampires Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 48 - Bloodrayne 2: Deliverance Next episode: Episode 50 - Silent Hill: Revelation 3D Category:Episodes Category:Romance films Category:Fantasy films Category:Twilight Category:2009 films